The Fear in the Mystery
by Shoebox12
Summary: Booth and Brennan should be happy. They just defeated Pelant and are about to get married! But they have a new killer on their hands and when one of the team gets kidnapped Brennan doesn't know if she really wants to commit to a relationship and depend so much on one person. Will the engagement be broken off again? Or will the the pair be able to work through their problems?
1. Chapter 1

Bones Fanfic  
The Fear in the Mystery - Chapter 1

Clink! Brennan raised her glass and took a sip. Nine years ago if you had told her she would be in a bar with a group of people that were like family to her, celebrating her engagement, with a child, her child, at home, she wouldn't have believed them. Mostly she wouldn't have believed them because it's illogical to believe in seeing into the future but also because she would never have opened herself up like this. Usually she was glad that she had her friends there for her. She knew should could count on them and they would help her out if she needed. On the other hand she worried she had become to dependant on them. What of they left her? That worry was always there. Sweets would say that it stemmed from her abandonment as a child but wasn't it logical to be to feel that way? "I can only control my own actions, not others, therefore I cannot know weather someone will certainly do something. That's why I can't depend fully on others" she rationalized

"Pelant is finally gone for good Cherie, you can relax! Or do you always look that worried?" Caroline asked.

"I'm sorry, I'm just thinking..."

"Are you worried about that other killer Pelant talked about? Because you shouldn't. He only said that to give you the code and get your attention Sweetie. He doesn't know anything about those murders, I'm sure of it"

"Ange, I think you are trying to help but there is no way you could know that. I might have over looked something. Pelant was terrible but he was also smart, it wouldn't make sense if I didn't at least look into it a bit. I should be working on it now even. "

"Actually," Booth said "I called around to some of the squinterns, Arastoo and Fisher were free tonight and they are working on the cases as we speak. You don't need to worry tonight at least, somebody is taking care of it."

He may have been trying to help but Booth only made Brennan freak out more. Muttering something about contaminating evidence, she grabbed her coat and drove off.

"Dr. Brennan what are you doing here?" Arastoo said looking up from the computer

"You can go home now, I can take this over."

"Well first let us tell you what despairing truth we have untangled from these sad bones."

"We noticed that one case had not been stamped showing it had been recorded into the jeffersonians new online database so we input it and it matched with four other cases. The murderer has been convicted and we contacted the detectives in charge of the case and they say he had confessed to five cases yet they had not found the fifth until now."

"Without a dark deep shadow of a doubt this poor soul was not killed by the same person who killed any of these."

"But ..." She began. Then she realized, that it was true. The cases had no relevance to each other what so ever, except that they were part of the code that lead her to the factory. That was their only purpose. She felt embarrassed at having been tricked, yet she also felt relieved that they didn't have another serial killer on their hands.


	2. Chapter 2

When she got home Booth was waiting at the door. As soon as she took her coat off he pulled her into a surprise hug. They leaned into each other and their lips touched. It was one long, soft, magical kiss. She forgot all about her worries as she stared into booths eyes. Eventually they broke apart.

"I'm sorry Bones I should have known you would want to do it your self. I just feel bad about all the stress Pelant caused and that I caused too. I was just trying to help."

They had made their way to the couch and Brennan leaned into Booths side. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "You did help Booth and I knew that's what you were trying to do. I just wished you would have asked my opinion first."

"You're right, I should have," Booth put his arm around her "So, did they find anything?"

"Actually they did. One of the cases hadn't been inputed to the jeffersonians new database. When they inputed it they discovered that key markers matched with another four murders. Other detectives caught him a few years ago and he confessed to all five murders, although they had only ever found four of the bodies. The fifth was here at the jeffersonian, although nobody knew it. He confessed and has been in jail since long before Pelant was bothering us and therefore it is highly unlikely that Pelant rigged this. Also some of the other cases took place during the time that murderer was in jail, so they couldn't have been committed by the same person."

"So there's-" Booth was cut off by a wail from Christine. Brennan was about to stand up but he motioned for her to stay and got up to see what Christine wanted.

Brennan went to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of wine when Booths phone rang. She left it at first but when she realized Booth wasn't going to answer she picked it up.

"Brennan."

"Hello? Who is this? I called special agent Seeley Booth."

" Hello. I am Dr. Temperance Brennan. I am a forensic anthropologist at the Jeffersonian. I am partners with agent Booth as well as his fiancé . He is unavailable at the moment, can I leave him a message?"

"Tell him to call me back about the kakos case, he'll know who it is." With that the man on the other end hung up.

"BOOTH!" She called, her voice echoing throughout the house.

"What?!" Booth said, confused, as he walked into the room carrying a half asleep Christine.

"You've been working on a case without me?" The edges of her lips tipped downwards in a slight frown and her eyes crinkled. She was obviously hurt by this.

"Umm, yeah, but bones, Pelant he was just causing so much trouble and I just didn't want you to- to " Booth stammered.

" To what Booth? I'm not a child. You don't have to keep things from me, you don't have to protect me. I can look out for myself, I always have and I always will."

Booth was silent. Now he had been hurt by her. Wasn't that part of why they were going to get married? Weren't they supposed to look out for each other?

He looked down at Christine who had fallen asleep during the conversation. "I'm going to go put her to bed."

"I am capable of doing that, I am her mother after all. Or do you think I won't be able to handle that to?" Her question didn't come from anger or pain but from confusion. She still wasn't used to having somebody look out for her. She began to question if being engaged to booth was the right thing.

"Well I'm her father, don't forget that." Booth pointed out, although he still passed Christine over.

That night neither slept. They each lay side by side in the dark, not knowing the other was awake. They each wondered if marriage was the right choice but neither could imagine their life any other way.

It was a Saturday morning and Brennan woke up to the smell of bacon. She pulled her house coat on and followed the smell to the kitchen. Booth was cooking bacon, frying eggs and making silly faces at Christine. When Christine giggle and grabbed for booths nose, Brennan couldn't help but smile. Christine suddenly noticed her . Booth followed Christine's gaze to Brennan standing in the doorway.

"I made bacon and eggs, you can have some but if you would rather make them yourself that's ok to." He was choosing his words carefully, even Brennan could tell. She didn't say anything, she just walked over and hugged him. The hug turned into a kiss. Booth quickly broke apart. "What was that for?" His big, goofy, surprised grin made her feel something inside. Was that love? She looked deeply into his eyes, she wished that moment would last forever. That was love. Unfortunately she had to end it and address last nights argument.

"I'm sorry." She said. "This, this is a huge change for me and I'm really not used to it. I...I'm not sure if I can handle being so dependent on somebody and..."

"Bones." He said tilting her chin up so their eyes met again. "I love you. I don't want you to change. Getting married, it's not about changing who you are to fit with somebody. It's like a puzzle. You don't force two pieces to fit, they just do and when you find two prices that fit, that's when you get married. Bones we fit, you, me, Christine. We are a family, and getting married, well that's just one way we show it."

"I don't know if I'll ever understand all of your metaphors but this one I think I do. I think we fit together to."


End file.
